States of Mind
by FridayBourne
Summary: Sequel to Over My Head
1. Oh the Cheese!

Chapter 1-Oh the Cheese  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing I own; own I nothing.  
  
Story time: Sequel to Over My Head  
  
AN: Alrighty, I've started back up (well obviously) Anyways, here's the first chapter. I didn't include that much action, but hey, I wanted to save it for the next chapter. ;o) For those who have forgotten, Dean and Rory are no more. She isn't technically with Jess *yet* but she's really close ;o) Hey, I have to have some material to work with. I always thought the action moving up to the good thing was the easiest but when you actually get there and done with it, well you can't really think of anything to write. So I'm just doing it my way. :o) Enjoy! -FB-  
  
"Last time I ever eat cheese," Mom mumbles holding her stomach with one hand while the other covers her mouth.  
  
"You know that's so untrue."  
  
"Did Macy Gray try to say goodbye?"  
  
Mom-- with her little pop culture phrases. I smile.  
  
"Well it's not like you didn't know the cheese was expired." I say  
  
"It was expired?"  
  
I roll my eyes. "Mom! It said '02 on it"  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"I bet you've been writing 2002 on every single thing."  
  
"That totally happens to everyone when the year changes!"  
  
I sigh. Mothers.  
  
"Bathroom!" Mom yells while running to the bathroom.  
  
I sink back into the couch. I should probably start my homework even though it's a Saturday night. But tonight, my motto is "Hard work has a future payoff.... laziness pays off now"  
  
I turn my mind back to Mom. I know what I'm in for.  
  
"5,4,3,2,- ."  
  
"Rory! Helllp!" Mom yelps.  
  
Hair duty. I get up and walk to where my mother is and consider cleaning out the fridge.and how many days it will take.  
  
------ 15 minutes later, Mom is done and she crawls to the couch.  
  
"Guess you won't be going anywhere anytime soon"  
  
"Hmm.guess not Rory" Mom says harshly.  
  
"Let me guess - you haven't had coffee."  
  
"Does it look like I've had coffee? Does it look like that sweet, gorgeous liquid had graced my body today?" Mom adds something about "spurring fights" but I don't catch what she says.  
  
"Ok, Tybalt, you've obviously gone Nest on me. If I get you coffee, do you think you could keep it down?" (A.N: I used Nest as an allusion to the book One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest. Hopefully you'll catch on now ;o) )  
  
"Does the colonel sell chicken?"  
  
I eye mom then figure, what's the use?  
  
"Be back, Mom"  
  
"Adieu till then." ------ I leave the house baffled that Mom knows French. She hardly even knows English. She calls lip reading "word mouthing". She must be sick. I finally arrive at my coffee destination and go in. It's never crowded around this time of day -after breakfast and before lunch-, which I love. I plant myself down at the counter.  
  
I smiley as I say to Jess, "Coffee to go java lackey"  
  
"Somebody like thesaurus'."  
  
"Gotta love Webster's New World."  
  
"4?"  
  
"4 what?" I ask thoroughly confused.  
  
"4 turkeys in the straw.yonder." He says in a sarcastic folk tune voice.  
  
"I didn't know you were into old folk tunes." I start laughing thinking of names I might be able to tease Jess with later on.  
  
"4 coffees. At least that's what I'm assuming. I'll get those for you."  
  
"What? I thought it was funny!"  
  
He brings the coffee pot and to go cups to where I'm sitting and starts pouring.  
  
"You could've poured over there and saved the labor of bringing the stuff over here."  
  
"Do you want me to pour over there? 'Cause I can pour over there instead of pouring over here."  
  
I look down at my hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head back up. "I'm just not having one of those pop n' fresh mornings. It's getting better not if it's any consolation."  
  
We stare at each other for a minute. He takes his hand away from me.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea."  
  
"Go on, fair lady"  
  
I feel myself blush - "beautiful lady". Score points for Rory! (A.N: For all those who aren't really up to snuff of Shakespearian terms -which I don't really blame you for- fair means beautiful so that's where I came up with "beautiful lady".)  
  
"Me- you- well we, we should.I don't know-." Jess cuts me off.  
  
"Go somewhere tonight?"  
  
I was amazed, but completely relieve I technically didn't ask Jess out. I'm just old fashioned like that.  
  
"That'd be really nice." I say softly.  
  
"Alright then, how about 7?"  
  
"Ok, what are we going to do?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he answers mysteriously with that grin of his. I almost die. Right there. I start breathing again to see that Jess is now serving some else. I put my money on the counter and walk to the door. Jess looks up at me and smiles and I do the same.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Ok, so there's the first part of Chapter 1 that I wrote. I was thinking it was originally too long so I'm going to split up the first one. Anyone like at all? Tell me what you think and I might get the next chapter typed and posted quicker ;o) I've always liked bribery.j/p. Thanx for reading! -FB- 


	2. The Trouble Begins

Chapter 2- The Trouble Begins  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing I own; own I nothing.  
  
Story time: Sequel to Over My Head  
  
AN: Ok I'll just keep what I had before: For those who have forgotten, Dean and Rory are no more. She isn't technically with Jess *yet* but she's really close ;o) Hey, I have to have some material to work with. I always thought the action moving up to the good thing was the easiest but when you actually get there and done with it, well you can't really think of anything to write. So I'm just doing it my way. :o) Enjoy and PLEASE review! -FB-  
  
P.S.- LOL Kay, that makes sense about the Shakespeare thing! *Blush* Thanx for the review!  
  
I started walking back home and was about there when I sensed someone else in my presence. In other words, my spider sense was tingling. Someone or something was following me. I turned around and saw no one there. Shrugging it off, I continued walking. Suddenly that eerie feeling arises again and I turn around fast this time. Again, no one there. I admit- lone girl walking with nothing but coffee to defend herself- yeah, creepy. I start walking faster. That's when I get the bright idea to not stop and turn, but to flat out 180 and see who's stalking me. What creep has no life but to follow me- Rory Gilmore- and hide in the shadows? I turn around and see that creep- Stars Hollow resident stalker- Dean Forrester.  
  
I should've known, really. --- I have to admit, the look on his face was pretty satisfying that I almost laughed hysterics. How was I supposed to keep my composure? It was hard, I tell you.  
  
Why was he stalking me though? Just a few days ago I had mentioned that little factoid to him when breaking up with the guy. I rolled my eyes- sometimes people just don't listen.  
  
I started to turn away and he grabbed my shoulder. I don't know what he thought he had to say to me.  
  
"What do you want? I don't have all day," I practically yelled at him.  
  
"I- I wanted to talk to you" he stammered.  
  
"Obviously." Someone's not the brightest crayon in the box. "I mean you were stalking me back there. What could you possibly have to say to me?"  
  
"Uhh." apparently stunned, Dean just stood there. I guess he never thought I could be so acid. Really, the guy made me rage in all numbers of ways. I shrugged his hand off and started to walk away.  
  
That's when the trouble began.  
  
End Chapter 2 ------  
  
Yeah, I'm sorry this was short. I fully intended on typing it all through. But I had 4 more pages to add on top of this and I thought that I'll just make a new chapter where I originally was going to put it, that way it's easier for you guys to read. I don't know about you but I like stories with short, numerous chapters rather than long ones that don't nearly have as many. It makes me feel accomplished like that ;o) I'll get Chap. 3 typed tonight since this one really was basically a Rory/thought thing. PLEASE review! I'd be ever so grateful. Again, I'd like to thank Kay for her review and her humorous realization (at least to me) about the Shakespeare thing. ;o) 


	3. Street Smarts

Chapter 3- Street Smarts  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing I own; own I nothing.  
  
Story time: Sequel to Over My Head  
  
AN: Ok I'll just keep what I had before: For those who have forgotten, Dean and Rory are no more. She isn't technically with Jess *yet* but she's really close ;o) Hey, I have to have some material to work with. I always thought the action moving up to the good thing was the easiest but when you actually get there and done with it, well you can't really think of anything to write. So I'm just doing it my way. :o) Enjoy and PLEASE review! -FB-  
  
Yeah, trouble was a word for it. And on top of all the things he had done in the past (and the present) he was making my coffee cold. He had also touched me, which was really awkward and gross.  
  
Then he shot this cowardly line at me:  
  
"So how was it?" he said emphasizing the last word.  
  
Only I had no idea what he was talking about, but it sounded mean.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think you know"  
  
"I think I don't know. How about you rephrase it for me there Dean? Or would that be asking too much?" I said.  
  
"You know- Jess and you- how good was it?" he said again, emphasizing it.  
  
I was shocked, horrified, and every word in the dictionary that has to do with surprised. And also, since when do guys go around as king girls how good "it" was. That's what their guy-buddies are for. What Dean had just asked me was rude in so many ways.  
  
"What is it to you?" I snapped.  
  
"Ahh.so there *is* something going on- or should I say not much going on" he said smugly.  
  
At that moment I daintily put my coffee down, stepped up to Dean, looked up at him then cupped his face in my hands.  
  
"Oh Dean."  
  
I waited till he realized what I was doing. It was time. That's when I slapped him so hard he staggered backwards. I picked up my coffee.  
  
"Don't ever- ever," I said firmly and with more pressure on the second ever, "talk to me again. If you do- I swear you'll regret it."  
  
I left him there rosy cheeked and surprised with a hint of hurt.  
  
Needless to say, I've never slapped and threatened at the same time. I was crazy proud of myself. I grinned and made my way home eager to tell mom that not only had I gotten asked out, but also I did the "old S and T" as she's referred to it before. She'll be so proud, because like she said once to me, "Don't ever slap someone unless you lay a threat on them too. It's the code."  
  
Of course didn't know this code she was talking about. She told me this when I was 7, but for some reason I still remembered it. ---- I got home and saw Mom cleaning the living room and attempting to move our furniture. Good thing I brought coffee.  
  
"Mom! What do you think you're doing?!" I tried to pry her hand off our monkey lamp.  
  
"I thought we needed to spruce up our house. Give me the lamp!"  
  
"There's no need to spruce. Our living conditions are fine.well not the refrigerator, but that's a different story. Now I swear if you don't give me the lamp." I thought a minute, "I'll break the Hello Kitty Waffle Iron of yours!"  
  
"You know we don't use that."  
  
"You do think it's cute don't yo u?"  
  
"Fine." Mom let go of the monkey lamp and I sat it back down by the window.  
  
"Sit Mom, you're obviously sick and coffee deprived." I gave her the coffee and started drinking mine.  
  
"Bless you"  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"You've had a hankering to go bad and you'll finally join me in my tirade on the town of Stars Hollow?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Close." I smiled as Mom looked at me in mock disappointment.  
  
"Well that sucks like a black hole, but I guess I'll live. So what happened?"  
  
"I S and T'd!" I mused.  
  
"You're kidding!" her eyes gleamed at me.  
  
"No! I totally did!"  
  
"I've taught you well young grasshopper. Now who was the victim?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Dean."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well," I thought a moment of a way to put it, "he said mean things and I just got really mad."  
  
"Hmm.were these things about Jess?"  
  
"Well sorta. But that brings me to my next article of conversation!" I tried to steer Mom away from the subject of me defending Jess- which I'm sure she would've told me I was doing.  
  
"Sounds like you've had a full night little lady"  
  
"Jess asked me out!" I said really fast and excitedly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mom- please. Be happy for me. I really like him." I said sincerely.  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Well, go ahead and date him. It's fine with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I'm kidding. I'm not going to allow you to date that hooligan." She stated with a heavy sarcastic tone.  
  
I smiled at her and went to call Jess. --- End Chapter 3 


End file.
